


Growth

by KinaMaria



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), References to Depression, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinaMaria/pseuds/KinaMaria
Summary: Tired of the life of repetition and Joja smiles, Bibbity finds the letter of Grandpa and the deeds to old Bobbity Farm. WIth her adopted sister Majo in tow, the two leave their old lives behind and start anew in Stardew Valley. While everything seems fine and dandy at first, slowly but surely adapting to the life of farmers, it's almost as though the sisters were always meant to return to their Grandfather's old town...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!   
> Really excited for this fic. It does get a bit OC heavy during introductions but lightens up as the story progresses. The few OCs added, outside of the farmers Bibbity and Majo, are additions that I thought would be useful to Pelican Town/are NPCs I wish were mods. As such, they'll be written in a way that I hope seems natural to the reader. I also will be featuring NPCs that were consequentially dummied out from the final version of the game. I know that is not some people's thing, so I always like to address that before moving forward. 
> 
> Bibbity is my own farmer OC, and Majo is my friend (heathergreyfeather's) farmer OC. Said friend also proofreads my ramblings so thank you so much for that :) With that said I hope you guys enjoy the story~

Growth

 

Chapter One

 

“Honestly darling,” a shrill voice hummed on the receiver of a young woman's phone, “you're much too passive! Why live your life miserably when you can profit – Like I do! If you were to join me I would get you a job quick as ever.”   
The young woman sighed, twirling the cord of the phone around her finger until there was no cord left to twirl. She fidgeted in her seat as she listened to her friend drone on about work in the industry.

“Bibbity? Bibbity, darling? Are you listening?”  
“Ah, yes Severa, sorry,” Bibbity said, “It's very nice of you to offer but I just … I don't think I'm cut out for your division of the fashion industry.”

Severa's low chuckle vibrated through the phone, making Bibbity feel as though her heart dropped into the pits of her stomach.

“Oh Bibbity,” Severa sighed, “You're much too soft-hearted. Too much for your own good! It's not like you would be skinning the animals yourself.”

Bibbity winced at the very thought of such talk. “I-I know. But it's just not something I can put my heart into.”

“But you choose to put your heart into Joja Customer Service?” Severa questioned her colleague incredulously.

 

Bibbity answered her friend with another sigh. Of course, Bibbity didn't have her heart in Joja. She quit veterinary school to make money. A few years later... and she was barely getting by with her customer service job at Joja. She was grateful to have her adoptive sister's support and encouragement but Bibbity felt like she needed a sign of some sort to lead her in the right direction.Lost in thought as Severa continued to drone on, Bibbity's sister entered their apartment. The brunette looked at Bibbity with wide eyes, then to the clock in their kitchen, and then back to Bibbity.

“Sis, don't you have work soon?”

Bibbity's eyes darted to the clock, her face becoming white as a sheet as she jumped to her feet in a panic, yanking the twisted phone cord with her. The phone station clattered to the floor as Bibbity mumbled a few ridiculous words to censor her swears.

“Shoot, Severa, I have to go. I'm sorry I'll talk to you later!”

The young woman slammed the receiver down after scooping the tangled mess and plopping it back atop the end table.

“Majo, you saved my butt,” Bibbity puffed, “Severa kept talking and I kind of just.... zone out when she goes on her rants.”

Majo giggled, the corner of her mouth twisting into a gentle smirk. “No problem, I figured that was the case. I got a frozen personal pizza from the grocery store for you to take for lunch.”  
“I have to skip lunch at work today,” Bibbity sighed, “But I'll save it for dinner when I get home.”

Majo's brows furrowed. “Was Severa trying to get you to work for her again?” The sister asked slowly.

“Yeah,” Bibbity rolled her eyes, “She doesn't seem to get that I don't want to do what she does for work...”  
“She doesn't sound like someone you'd be friends with to be honest,” Majo admitted, her face scrunching slightly in distaste, “You should stop answering her calls. All she does is stress you out.”

Bibbity let out a deep breath. “Well...”

 

But no rebuttal came. Bibbity knew her sister was right. Severa was a very imposing individual – and this is coming from someone who was pretty outgoing. Bibbity met her during her enrollment in college. Severa was sociable enough but something seemed strange about her. The young woman hated animals despite trying to get a profession dealing with them. While Bibbity was still enrolled in school, Severa progressively showed more and more how beautiful she thought different fashionable furs were. By the time Bibbity was trudging through her last semester, Severa was known for wearing her furs regularly.

When Severa reached out to her old college friend some time later, Bibbity found out she was expelled from the veterinary program and now designed fashionable furs for a company owned by Joja. It was as though the Joja Corporation were everywhere...

 

“Never mind Severa,” Majo waved her off, snapping Bibbity back to reality, “you'll be late for work if you don't leave. Take my subway card.”  
Bibbity absent mindedly took Majo's city transport card, a small smile curling up her lips.

“Thanks, Majo.”

“Keep your chin up,” Majo smiled back, “I have a feeling that things will turn around soon.”

“Is that what the fortune teller said on tv today?” Bibbity teased, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

Majo just laughed, pushing against her sister's arm jokingly.

“That's something I should be asking _you_ ,” She accused between laughter, “you're the one who follows that show religiously.”

 

–

 

Bibbity couldn't stand to reply to one more email. Sitting in her cubicle, listening to the monotonous typing of the cubicles surrounding her, made her dizzy. Careful to not catch the attention of her supervisor, Bibbity leaned to the right and looked up towards the banner.

**Joja *  
Join us. Thrive.   
  
** Underneath the foreboding slogan were two lights, one green and one red. The green light was currently blinking, signaling that all cubicle employees must be working. You weren't supposed to take breaks until the red light beamed. It seemed like forever until it did... Bibbity admired the décor of her cubicle for a moment, trying to ground her sudden urge to stand up and run away. She loved causing a scene, but perhaps not one where her job was at stake. The woman brushed a stray strawberry blonde strand of hair aside, a small smile curling up as she looked at the photos she had pinned up.

First was a picture of Mom, Dad, herself and Majo. Bibbity took after her mother, but she had her father's eyes. Majo was the only brunette of their family so she stood out in the picture, but the smiles and love in everyone's eyes were equal and that's what mattered. The sisters were sharing a sweet embrace, cheek to cheek, as mom and dad stood at either side each holding a thumbs up. This family picture was taken when Majo and Bibbity first saved up enough money to get their own apartment together.

Behind her monitor, a picture of Bibbity and Severa during their college days peaked out. It wasn't the most flattering picture of Bibbity- you could clearly see just how much the two had been drinking that night. But it was from a time where Severa was softer, kinder . . . Before her more harsh nature began to show.   
Another picture was of Majo and Bibbity, but this time they were significantly younger. An older man in overalls and a farmer-style sunhat was on one knee, embracing the girls happily, once again cheek to cheek - with Grandpa in the middle this time. Oh, how the girls missed Grandpa. She giggled a little, reminiscing of simpler times playing on his farm. It was during her childhood that Bibbity knew she wanted to care for animals in the future . . . but now she was here. Words that Grandpa had said long ago surfaced her thoughts.

 

_“There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life... And your bright spirits will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens, my dears, you'll be ready for this gift.”_

 

Bibbity's eyes looked on to the drawer which held Grandpa's gift. Majo told her to keep it with her; for safekeeping. Her fingertips gripped the handle to the drawer hesitantly. Bibbity pulled the drawer open, retrieving the sealed envelope from it. Before she could second guess the urge, Bibbity's fingertips broke the seal, unfolding the letter that was inside.

 

“ _My darling granddaughters,_

 

_If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of change._

_The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life … real_

_connections with other people and nature. So, I dropped everything and moved to the place_

_I truly belong._

 

_I've enclosed the deeds to that place, my pride and joy: Bobbity Boo farm. It's located in_

_Stardew Valley, on the southern coast by the gem sea. It's the perfect place to start your new_

_lives._

 

_This was my most precious gift of all, and now it belongs to you both. I know you will do well to honor the family name my dears! Good luck._

 

_Love, Grandpa”_

 

Bibbity quickly wiped a stray tear that sneaked down her cheek. Peeking into the envelope she saw the weathered deed to the farm. She knew what had to be done.

It was as though her mind went on auto pilot, her hands trembling with excitement. She placed the envelope with it's contents tenderly in a cardboard box she had tucked underneath her desk, gingerly peeling her collage of memories from her cubicle walls and placing them into the box as well. Once her contents were collected she stood from her seat, garnering a few stares from her coworkers surrounding her. Bibbity scanned the sea of cubicles, her eyes traveling up to the window where her supervisor and other superiors watched over the customer service workers subjected to this tiresome work.

Bibbity made eye contact with her specific advisor, Norris. He was currently disapprovingly crossing his arms, his unibrow bunched at the center as he watched her. Firmly, he pointed his index finger downward, signaling her to sit back down in her cubicle. While she had resigned herself to not giving into temptation, a louder voice inside her head said _"Fuck it"_.  Grinning from ear to ear, Bibbity lifted her own hand, curling her fingers until only her middle finger pointed up.

 

**“Worker 974 Terminated.”  
  
** And what a fulfilling way it was to get fired!

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Majo!”

 

The brunette nearly dropped the glass in her hands as Bibbity stormed back in, little cardboard box in tow. Still frazzled from Bibbity's loud entrance and with a hand to her heart, she questioned her sister's abrupt entrance to their apartment.

“Bibbity? What happened? Are you okay?”

“More than okay,” Bibbity waved off her sister's worries, scampering up to the kitchen counter where she stood as she rummaged through the box.

It didn’t make Majo any less worried.

“Then why are you bursting in like a maniac?! Don't you have work -”

The sister was cut off when Bibbity showed her Grandpa's envelope- the seal undone. Majo set down the glass, and her hands suddenly felt shaky as she reached for the parchment. She needed both to hold the letter to read it properly.

“You opened it,” Majo said after a moment, bewildered.

“Read it, I gotta start packing!”

“Packing? Where are you going??” Majo asked, lifting her head to gaze at her face.   
“WE are going to Stardew Valley,” Bibbity exclaimed with a smile.

The lack of response worried her, and Bibbity's smile faltered slightly as Majo went back to reading the letter from their grandfather. She suddenly felt guilty; while she had a bit to process all this information on the bus ride home, it wasn't exactly fair to spring Majo with the information out of nowhere. Something in her heart just... told her that they belonged in Stardew Valley ... 

Majo finally looked up from the aged parchment, nodding slightly.

“Okay,” Majo sighed, but looked content. “Let's do this.”  
“We're doing it?!”  
“We're doing it,” Majo nodded affirmatively.

“YES,” Bibbity cheered, “I'm gonna start packing!”  
“I'll call mom and dad and start soon after.”

 

Bibbity couldn't believe the adrenaline that sparked throughout her as she began dashing around their apartment, collecting their most treasured valuables. They were going to be farmers! 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual thanks to heathergreyfeather for proofreading and beta-ing my work C:  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Growth

 

Chapter Two

 

“Oh, I'm just so worried about you both! Please don't hesitate to let us know if you need ANY help! And I'm sure Mayor Lewis will be happy to see a piece of Grandpa's family again. Send him our regards, Dears. Don't forget to write either. And - ”

“Honey,” the girls' father chuckled as he pulled their fretting mother closer to him... or rather, pried his overbearing wife away from their daughters.

“Don't overwhelm Majo or Bibbity. These girls know what they're doing.”

“We sure do,” Bibbity smiled, “I can't wait to get started and show you guys how well we do!”

Majo nodded in silent agreement.

The girls' mother flicked a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

“I've never seen you both so excited! And to do it together … grandpa would be proud, _OH_!”

Their father sighed, offering his wife a defeated pat on the back as she let out a sob. With a pained look from the dramatic display their father asked that they please don't leave them in the dark and call when possible.

“We will, don't worry,” Majo promised.

 

Their mother pulled herself together, sniffling the last of her woes when a thought suddenly came to mind.

“Oh! Bibbity what would you like me to tell Severa? She's called every day wondering why your phone line went down this past week.”

Majo could not help but roll her eyes, while Bibbity became awash with embarrassment.

“Every … day?”

“Every day,” their father said flatly, “so is there a message you'd like to pass on to Severa?”

The two sisters looked to one another, and while she offered no personal message of her own, Majo gave Bibbity a curious look.

“Tell Severa … to not bother calling. We won't be coming back to live in Zuzu City, and I'm happy with the decision we're making.”

Majo suddenly let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, straightening her posture as she adjusted the straps on her backpack. The girls' parents nodded in understanding.

“Understood. It looks like the bus is going to take off soon, so you girls should get going.”

 

The girls exchanged heartfelt, warm hugs with their parents before settling into their seats on the bus. Before they knew it, the silhouette of Zuzu City had dissipated, and the scenery became urban and lush the further out the bus took them. Although the girls had just left the city limits, it already felt easier to breathe, like the emotional weight of city life was being left behind.

“We aren't dreaming right?” Bibbity asked, grinning from ear to ear as she reached over to squeeze her sister’s hand.

“No, it'd be pretty strange if we had the same dream,” Majo laughed, squeezing back in return, “I think this is pretty real.”

“Heh... good.”

 

 

A bit over an hour had passed and Bibbity was faced with a problem: She had to pee, but somebody was occupying the bus bathroom. Majo _had_ warned her about drinking so much coffee before the bus ride and unfortunately for Bibbity she never listened. They had briefly chatted with another girl heading towards the valley to try and pass the time.

Her name, Bibbity and Majo had found out, was Haley. The girl had long, soft looking blonde hair and seemed to perfect the art of make-up. Her eyes were an icy shade of blue and she wore a simple yet cute outfit, arms weighed down by a barrage of shopping bags from many brand name stores. Bibbity complimented her eyebrows, but the girl didn't seem to care about either girls' opinion on what they thought good eyebrows were. The blonde almost seemed offended by the compliment, as though if Bibbity thought they looked good then maybe they actually didn't.

“What are you two doing on this bus anyway? I don't think I've ever noticed you guys on this bus route. Well, if you guys always dress like _that_ then I wouldn't notice you anyway.”

Majo's lips fell from a polite half-smile to a flat line, before she answered.

“We're moving to Stardew Valley,” she replied quietly.

“Ew, you two are moving to Stardew? Why?”

“We're inheriting the farm,” Bibbity grinned, seemingly oblivious to Haley's exasperated response. “I guess that means we'll be neighbors!”

“I suppose. Probably not potential shopping partners though ...”

 

After that exchange the conversation had died, ‘ _probably for the better’_ Majo thought. Haley might have just been a poor conversationalist, and Bibbity didn't want to let Haley be their first impression of Stardew Valley. Her sister's idealistic views were admirable, to say the least. Haley had pulled out a fancy looking cell phone, eagerly flipping it open to accept a phone call.

“Hey Elijah! Oh. Em. GEE have I made it out of the mall like, like a bandit!”

Compared to her conversation with Bibbity and Majo, this Elijah person made Haley seem like a completely different person! Bibbity was a tad fascinated with Haley's cell phone; it was newer than what she usually saw in the city. A real _flip phone_!

“Yeah? Oh yeahh … funny story about that actually - ”

The door to the bathroom at the back of the bus burst open suddenly as a man sauntered out. Bibbity would have made a mad dash for the restroom but seeing who was on this bus route alarmed her. Bibbity turned forward in her seat, making sure to not look towards the man.

“Oh.... sugar biscuits,” Bibbity muttered.

“What's wrong?” Majo inquired, raising an eyebrow at the young man who came out from the bathroom.

“That's Dobson,” Bibbity explained in a hushed tone, “funny enough, he's another one of Joja's cronies...”

“I thought that -”

“Different branch, different naming mechanic,” Bibbity already knew what Majo was going to ask, “the sons are a way higher branch than the other managers of the company. Still the same heartless clods of dirt … I wonder why he's on this bus. Of all people why him...”

 

As Bibbity explained to Majo a bit about the hierarchy of Joja Corporation, Dobson was loudly discussing business matters on his blocky cell phone; a more practical phone in design than aesthetically appealing like Haley's. It was one thing to do so on a busy bus route or train ride, but on a quiet bus such as this? Loud phone talkers seem even more annoying than usual. Dobson spoke four times as loudly as Haley, prompting her to cut her own phone call short and throw Dobson an annoyed glance.

“I have to say, so far I've been quite unimpressed with the locals,” Dobson chuckled loudly into the receiver of his large, blocky phone.

From the corner of her eye, Majo watched as Dobson scanned the bus.

“They seem like a docile and unfashionable sort of people. The children look sickly and all the young men are delinquents from what I've seen.”

Dobson's soulless brown eyes became trained on Majo.

“Well, there is hope for some of the locals at least. A few are soft on the eyes.”

Grimacing and wishing she could shrink from existence, Majo looked away. She couldn't help but scrunch her nose in disgust from how this man was talking – in public, no less!

“Oh? Yes, yes, they are displaying our logos which you'll be happy to hear. It won't be hard to gain Joja members in Pelican Town. Hahaha... yeah, I hear ya boss. I will let you know what I hear from Manager Morris. Okay, bye now.”

 

Dobson shut off his blocky cell phone, approaching the bus driver.

“How far are we from Stardew Valley then?” he asked.

“Not too far,” the bus driver grunted, “a few minutes give or take.”

“Good, I'd like to get off of this filth.”

 

Seeing Dobson made Bibbity worry. It was funny how small the world seemed to be. When Bibbity was having a tough time making ends meet, Dobson was the one who had recruited her to Joja Corp. Even funnier: she met him at a frat party where she and Severa were drunker than she'd ever admit to Yoba. Bibbity prayed that his interest in Majo would dissipate so he wouldn't look this way and recognize her. What was that idiot doing, scouting towards Stardew Valley anyway? Was corporate business taking over the countryside too? Was there no peace and quiet even in the Valley? Thinking that something as vile as Joja was all the way out in Pelican Town inspired Bibbity even more to do her best to mend that. The two sisters seemed to have similar thoughts, for they looked at one another in mutual understanding.

 

They had to do their best for Pelican Town.

 

 

As the bus driver said, they arrived at their destination without a hitch. Dobson sauntered off the bus first, followed by Haley carrying her mountain of shopping bags. Bibbity and Majo shuffled out moments later, eager to stretch their legs after such a long and cramped ride. The two girls were greeted by a friendly looking woman with ginger red hair pulled up in a partial ponytail. The way the woman looked at the two girls made it seem like she was waiting for them.

“Hello, you two must be ah... Beatrice and Marjorie, correct?”

“Yes indeed,” Bibbity grinned.

“I'm Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis asked me to fetch you two and bring you over to your new home. He's over there right now tidying the old place up.”

“It's nice to meet you,” Majo greeted politely.

“Show us the way!”

 

Robin giggled at the girls' varying ways of showing enthusiasm.

“The farm is along this path if you would follow me.”

The girls suddenly picked up their second wind, lifting their bags in unison and following Robin to the new place they would call home! The walk there was pleasant; Spring was right around the corner. There was still a slight chill in the air as you walked, but blossoms looked ready to burst into bloom all throughout, trees ready to flourish for the season. The ground was moist, still recovering from the blankets of snow the winter season brought. Spring time had been the perfect time to make this move.

The path began to roughen soon after, probably from lack of use for a good number of years. Robin explained that barely anybody came on to the farm's property anymore. Every once in a while, someone may stray out of curiosity or the town's kids would frolic about, but Mayor Lewis was rather strict about not letting a soul who wasn't a Bobbity on to this farm.

The three women came upon the clearing and, while they didn’t know what to expect, Bibbity and Majo couldn't believe what they saw: the farm was a mess!

“Here we are,” Robin took a deep breath, releasing the built-up air with whimsical, dramatic flair, “Bobbity Farm!”

The sisters took a moment to scan the area. Majo could have sworn she could hear rushing water in the distance... it was hard to tell since the sound was muffled by the sheer massive number of trees that stalked the farm lands. Bibbity could only feel intimidated by how tired they would be clearing this land out before Spring began. Robin read through their worried expressions.

“I wouldn't worry about the overgrown mess! There's good soil in these lands that'll treat you right, I'm sure.”

“We'll do our best to make it work,” Majo replied.

At least there were items to forage from what the brunette saw. Good enough for them to make their salads as well as sell while they get their farm up and running. Concerned with Bibbity's silence, Majo turned to ask her about her thoughts when suddenly the door to their cabin had opened.

Out walked a man the girls could only presume was Mayor Lewis. Average height, wearing a semi-casual outfit with suspenders and a fetching hat. Something about the old man seemed vaguely familiar as he smiled with a gentle gleam in his eyes. He let out a gasped laugh as he saw the two girls.

“Bibbity, Majo!”

“Mister, er - ! Mayor Lewis,” Bibbity fumbled her words as the two approached him.

Lewis embraced the girls in a quick but warm hug, chuckling merrily.

“You two have grown into such fine young ladies, if only your Grandpa could see you now!”

“You look really well too, Mayor,” Majo grinned.

 

The girls took a step back to give the mayor a moment to catch his breath. He waved his arms, gesturing to the building behind him.

“ I was just doing a bit of cleaning before your arrival,” the mayor explained, “it's been a while since anybody has occupied this here cabin. It's nice to put it to use again.”

Robin had muttered something about the run-down condition that the girls' new home was in, earning her a somewhat offended look from the girls and an eyeroll from Mayor Lewis.

“Don't listen to her girls, Robin is just trying to make you both unsatisfied so that you go to her carpentry house for upgrades.”

Robin sputtered in disbelief, her cheeks going red and her shoulders square.

“Lewis! That's not at all what I was trying to do,” she defended, “I just want this to be a home where the two girls could live comfortably.”

Lewis chuckled once more, seemingly amused at getting a rise out of Robin.

“Anyway, Bibbity, Majo... How about you both get settled in and ready? When you're feeling up to it, you should introduce yourselves to the townsfolk. It's not every day somebody new moves into town.”

“That sounds like a good idea, we are exhausted after all this traveling...”

“Well here, let's help you get your things in the house.”

 

 

 

 

Robin and Mayor Lewis left after a couple more minutes of idle chatter. Lewis reminded the girls once again to get acquainted with the townsfolk, and Robin invited the girls to visit her home and the carpentry shop if they had any questions or problems. She even stated that she had two kids about their age, and was especially excited to mention that she had a rather dashing son. Bibbity jokingly waggled her brows Majo's way, earning an elbow to the side as a response. Once the Mayor and carpenter left, the girls finally had a moment of peace.

Majo let out a drawn-out sigh, chin propped in hand as she looked out the window, admiring their land.

“It looks beautiful,” she hummed.

Bibbity nodded, agreeing. “This is a lot of land to work with. I wonder if just us will be enough...”

“It better be; we're the only ones on this farm!”

 

The two girls giggled, Bibbity sitting down across from Majo. Majo observed her knitted brows and far out expression.

“What's wrong?”

“Well, I never thought we'd become farmers and well … I'm second guessing myself. We don't know anything about running a farm.”

Majo straightened up, reaching over the table to take Bibbity's hand.

“Hey,” Majo started, “don't get so worked up! It’ll be okay, I'm here with you. We always make sure things work out in the end. We'll just need to take it one step at a time, okay?”

“… Okay.”

“And if we mess up along the way, our parents, Mayor Lewis, and I'm sure the other people in town will be cheering on for us to do better.”

Bibbity smiled. “You're right!”

“I know I am,” Majo giggled, “So keep your chin up. Tomorrow we can explore the perimeters of the farm land and maybe sketch out a rough map of how things lay, notable features we could make use of... I think I heard a waterfall flowing? So that would be nice to look at.”

“And then we can meet the townspeople,” Bibbity smiled, “After we plan what crops to grow of course...”

“Right.”

“Okay … I think as long as we take our time we'll be fine.”

 

 

Majo silently agreed with a nod, scanning what she saw through the window. Their farm was definitely huge. Majo wondered how Grandpa and Grandma watched after the land for so many years... A clearing peaked through the trees, and way off in the distance, a lone tower in the hills. Tilting her head slightly, Majo scrutinized the tower. ‘ _How curious._ ’ She wondered what purpose such a structure served so far away. Did somebody live there? Maybe they would see in the time to come.

 

For now, they needed to rest. The dawn of the next day was waiting for them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our two sisters have successfully moved into their wonderful farm! 
> 
> What are your thoughts on Dobson? He is an NPC that was cut out in the final version of SDV; originally the game opened with a bus ride to the valley and Haley was even one of the passengers in this version. I thought it would be fun to allude to that. 
> 
> Next chapter, we get to the juicy bits: Introductions throughout town, love interests included ( *winkwonk* ) I'm so excited, I hope you guys are too. Thanks for reading C:

**Author's Note:**

> And so begins the adventures of Bibbity and Majo! 
> 
> More is on the way so stay tuned C:


End file.
